Final Fantasy Record Keeper enemy abilities/Gallery
The following is a gallery of enemy abilities in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. The vast majority of these abilities are only seen in the Japanese version as of right now. # FFRK Lifebreak.png|???? FFRK 1000 Needles.png|1000 Needles A FFRK AB Cannon.png|AB Cannon FFRK Abnormal Breath.png|Abnormal Breath FFRK Absolute Zero.png|Absolute Zero FFRK Absolute Zero 2.png|Absolute Zero (Ice Dragon version) FFRK Absorb.png|Absorb FFRK Abyss Forsaken.png|Abyss Forsaken FFRK Abyss Laser.png|Abyss Laser FFRK Abyss Shockwave.png|Abyss Shockwave FFRK Acceleration.png|Acceleration FFRK Acid.png|Acid FFRK Acid Rain.png|Acid Rain FFRK Aero.png|Aero FFRK Aera.png|Aera FFRK Aeroga.png|Aeroga FFRK Aetherial Pulse EA.png|Aetherial Pulse FFRK Ague.png|Ague FFRK Aire Tam Storm.png|Aire Tam Storm FFRK Aloud.png|Aloud FFRK Annul.png|Annul FFRK Anti-Magic Lv8.png|Anti-Magic Lv8 FFRK Apparition EA.png|Apparition FFRK Aqua Breath EA.png|Aqua Breath FFRK Aqua Shooter.png|Aqua Shooter FFRK Armageddon.png|Armageddon FFRK Arm Grab.png|Arm Grab FFRK Astral Punch.png|Astral Punch FFRK Atomic Rays.png|Atomic Rays FFRK Auto-Potion.png|Auto-Potion FFRK Aurablast.png|Aurablast FFRK Avalanche.png|Avalanche FFRK Axel Shoot.png|Axel Shoot B FFRK Bacteria.png|Bacteria FFRK Bad Breath Geezard.png|Bad Breath (Geezard version) FFRK Bad Breath.png|Bad Breath (Malboro version) FFRK Banish.png|Banish FFRK Banish Ray.png|Banish Ray FFRK Baptism in Ruin.png|Baptism in Ruin FFRK Barrier.png|Barrier FFRK Beam Cannon.png|Beam Cannon FFRK Beast Sword.png|Beast Sword FFRK Berserk.png|Berserk FFRK Beta.png|Beta FFRK Big Bang.png|Big Bang FFRK Big Claw.png|Big Claw FFRK Binding Cold.png|Binding Cold FFRK Bio.png|Bio FFRK Bio Gas.png|Bio Gas FFRK Bite.png|Bite FFRK Bite Hard.png|Bite Hard FFRK Black Hole.png|Black Hole FFRK Black Hole 2.png|Black Hole (version 2) FFRK Blade Beam EA.png|Blade Beam FFRK Blast Punch.png|Blast Punch FFRK Blast Punch 2.png|Blast Punch FFRK Blast Wave.png|Blast Wave FFRK Blast Wave XIII-2.png|Blast Wave (XIII) FFRK Blasting Zone EA.png|Blasting Zone FFRK Blaze.png|Blaze FFRK Blaze Garland.png|Blaze (Garland version) FFRK Blender.png|Blender FFRK Blind.png|Blind FFRK Blindga.png|Blindga FFRK Blink III.png|Blink III FFRK Blitz XIII EA.png|Blitz FFRK Blitz XII.png|Blitz XII FFRK Blitz XVI.png|Blitz XVI FFRK Blizzaga.png|Blizzaga FFRK Blizzara.png|Blizzara FFRK Bloodfest.png|Bloodfest FFRK Bloodfeast.png|Bloodfeast FFRK Blue Flame.png|Blue Flame FFRK Blue Light.png|Blue Light FFRK Blue Mage Multi-Missile.png|Blue Mage: Multi-Missile FFRK Body and Soul.png|Body and Soul FFRK Bomb Blast.png|Bomb Blast FFRK Bomblet.png|Bomblet FFRK Bone-chilling Breaker.png|Bone-chilling Breaker FFRK Boomerang EA.png|Boomerang FFRK Booster 8 EA.png|Booster 8 FFRK Boulder IX.png|Boulder IX FFRK Bow.png|Bow FFRK Braver EA.png|Braver FFRK Breach Blast.png|Breach Blast FFRK Breath.png|Breath FFRK Breath of God.png|Breath of God FFRK Burst EA.png|Burst FFRK Buzz.png|Buzz C FFRK Cage.png|Cage FFRK Capsule.png|Capsule FFRK Cat Scratch.png|Cat Scratch FFRK Cave-In.png|Cave-In FFRK Chain Magick.png|Chain Magick FFRK Charm IX.png|Charm IX FFRK Chef's Knife.png|Chef's Knife FFRK Chomp.png|Chomp FFRK Circle of Judgment EA.png|Circle of Judgement FFRK Claw.png|Claw FFRK Cleave.png|Cleave FFRK Climhazzard EA.png|Climhazzard FFRK Climhazzard EA 2.png|Climhazzard (KH) FFRK Cluster Sphere.png|Cluster Sphere FFRK Comet 2.png|Comet 2 FFRK Continuous Aeroga.png|Continuous Aeroga FFRK Core Energy.png|Core Energy FFRK Corona.png|Corona FFRK Counter Magic Lv8.png|Counter Magic Lv8 FFRK Countertek EA.png|Countertek FFRK Cross-Cleave.png|Cross-Cleave FFRK Cross-Slash EA.png|Cross-Slash (Dissidia) FFRK Cross-slash KH.png|Cross-Slash (KH) FFRK Crown.png|Crown FFRK Crushing Blow EA.png|Crushing Blow FFRK Crushing Iron Ball.png|Crushing Iron Ball FFRK Crystal Rain.png|Crystal Rain FFRK CT15.png|CT15 FFRK Curaga.png|Curaga FFRK Curaja.png|Curaja FFRK Curse.png|Curse FFRK Curse 2.png|Curse FFRK Cursed Dispel.png|Cursed Dispel FFRK Cursed Elegy.png|Cursed Elegy FFRK Cyclops EA.png|Cyclops D FFRK Dancer Sword Dance.png|Dancer: Sword Dance FFRK Dark Breath.png|Dark Breath FFRK Dark Mist.png|Dark Mist FFRK Dark Nova.png|Dark Nova FFRK Darkga.png|Darkga FFRK Dayspring.png|Dayspring FFRK Death.png|Death FFRK Deathblow.png|Deathblow FFRK Death Claw.png|Death Claw FFRK Delta Attack.png|Delta Attack version FFRK Delta Attack 2.png|Delta Attack FFRK Delta Magic.png|Delta Magic FFRK Demon Rush.png|Demon Rush FFRK Demon Slice.png|Demon Slice FFRK Destrudo.png|Destrudo FFRK Devil Claw.png|Devil Claw FFRK Diamond Flash.png|Diamond Flash FFRK Dischord.png|Dischord FFRK Doom.png|Doom FFRK Doom Fist.png|Doom Fist FFRK Double Barrel.png|Double Barrel FFRK Double Breath.png|Double Breath FFRK Double Shot.png|Double Shot FFRK Dragon Claws.png|Dragon Claws FFRK Draw & Junction.png|Draw & Junction FFRK Dread Gaze.png|Dread Gaze FFRK Drill Kick.png|Drill Kick E FFRK Earth Shaker.png|Earth Shaker FFRK Earthen Wall.png|Earthen Wall FFRK Earthquake.png|Earthquake FFRK Earthquake Garland.png|Earthquake (Garland version) FFRK Electrostatic Rod.png|Electrostatic Rod FFRK Elixir.png|Elixir FFRK EM Field.png|EM Field FFRK Emerald Beam.png|Emerald Beam FFRK Emerald Laser.png|Emerald Laser FFRK Emerald Shoot.png|Emerald Shoot FFRK Energy Bomber.png|Energy Bomber FFRK Enrage.png|Enrage FFRK Entangle ability.jpg|Entangle FFRK Eternal Darkness.png|Eternal Darkness FFRK Ethereal Cannon.png|Ethereal Cannon FFRK Entwine.png|Entwine FFRK Evil Poison.png|Evil Poison FFRK Excalipoor EA.png|Excalipoor FFRK Exaflare.png|Exaflare FFRK Explode.png|Explode FFRK Extra-Crispy Firaga.png|Extra-Crispy Firaga FFRK Eyedrops.png|Eyedrops F FFRK Falling Rocks.png|Falling Rocks FFRK Fated Circle EA.png|Fated Circle FFRK Fira.png|Fira FFRK Firaga.png|Firaga FFRK Firaja EA.png|Firaja FFRK Fire XIV.png|Fire XIV FFRK Fire Ball FFXII.png|Fire Ball [FFXII] FFRK Fireball.png|Fireball FFRK Fire Blades.png|Fire Blades FFRK Fire Scroll.png|Fire Scroll FFRK Firestream.png|Firestream FFRK Firing Line.png|Firing Line FFRK Flame 1.png|Flame FFRK Flame XII.png|Flame XII FFRK Flame XVI.png|Flame XVI FFRK Flame Spreader.png|Flame Spreader FFRK Flamethrower.png|Flamethrower FFRK Flame Wand.png|Flame Wand FFRK Flare.png|Flare FFRK Flare EA 2.png|Flare FFRK Flare Star.png|Flare Star FFRK Flash Rain.png|Flash Rain FFRK Flood EA.png|Flood FFRK Fluid Aura EA.png|Fluid Aura FFRK Foot Stamp.png|Foot Stamp FFRK Foul Utterance.png|Foul Utterance FFRK Four Color Shine EA.png|Four Color Shine FFRK Freezing Dust.png|Freezing Dust FFRK Counter Freezing Mist.png|Freezing Mist FFRK Frost.png|Frost G FFRK G-Force 199.png|G-Force 199 FFRK Gaia's Wrath FFXIV.png|Gaia's Wrath FFRK Gale Cut.png|Gale Cut FFRK Gall.png|Gall FFRK Gas.png|Gas FFRK Gaze.png|Gaze FFRK Geocrush.png|Geocrush FFRK Ghenghana ability.jpg|Ghenghana FFRK Giga-Graviton XIII-2.png|Giga-Graviton (XIII-2) FFRK Gigaflare EA.png|Gigaflare FFRK Gigavolt.png|Gigavolt FFRK Gigavolt 2.png|Gigavolt FFRK Glyph Mine.png|Glyph Mine FFRK Goblin Punch.png|Goblin Punch FFRK Grand Fist.png|Grand Fist FFRK Grand Spark.png|Grand Spark FFRK Graviga.png|Graviga FFRK Gravija.png|Gravija FFRK Gravira.png|Gravira FFRK Gravity.png|Gravity FFRK Gravity Beam.png|Gravity Beam FFRK Greater Barrier.png|Greater Barrier FFRK Grenade.png|Grenade FFRK Guilt EA.png|Guilt FFRK Gungnir.png|Gungnir H FFRK Hail of Bullets.png|Hail of Bullets FFRK Hailstone.png|Hailstone FFRK Hallowed Bolt EA.png|Hallowed Bolt FFRK Haste.png|Haste FFRK Heal.png|Heal FFRK Heart of Chaos.png|Heart of Chaos FFRK Heavy Slash.png|Heavy Slash FFRK Hell's Gate EA.png|Hell's Gate FFRK Hellbiter.png|Hellbiter FFRK Hellfire FFX.png|Hellfire [FFX] FFRK Hellfire FFXIV.png|Hellfire [FFXIV] FFRK Hellstorm Bolt.png|Hellstorm Bolt FFRK Hexafang.png|Hexafang FFRK Hidden Artillery.png|Hidden Artillery FFRK High Wind.png|High Wind FFRK Hi-Potion EA.png|Hi-Potion FFRK Hold.png|Hold FFRK Holy.png|Holy FFRK Holy Type-0.png|Holy (Type-0) FFRK Holy Flame.png|Holy Flame FFRK Howl of Rage.png|Howl of Rage FFRK Howling Moon EA.png|Howling Moon FFRK Hug.png|Hug I FFRK Ice Breath.png|Ice Breath FFRK Ignis.png|Ignis FFRK Implosion.png|Implosion FFRK Impulse.png|Impulse FFRK Inferno.png|Inferno [FFIV] FFRK Inferno FFXIII.png|Inferno [FFXIII] FFRK Ink.png|Ink FFRK Iron Attack.png|Iron Attack FFRK Ironball.png|Ironball J FFRK Jecht Bomber.png|Jecht Bomber FFRK Jecht Shot EA.png|Jecht Shot FFRK Judgment Blade EA.png|Judgment Blade FFRK Judgment of Light.png|Judgment of Light FFRK Jump EA.png|Jump K FFRK Karma.png|Karma FFRK Keen Edge.png|Keen Edge FFRK Kick Back.png|Kick Back FFRK Knee Fire.png|Knee Fire FFRK Kozuka.png|Kozuka L FFRK Lance of Atrophy.png|Lance of Atrophy FFRK Lapis Laser.png|Lapis Laser FFRK Laser.png|Laser FFRK Laser Cannon ability.jpg|Laser Cannon FFRK Launch XIII EA.png|Launch FFRK Launcher.png|Launcher FFRK Leaf Swirl.png|Leaf Swirl FFRK Leeching Tentacle.png|Leeching Tentacle FFRK Left & Right Breath 2.png|Left & Right Breath 2 FFRK Left Breath.png|Left Breath FFRK Left Stem.png|Left Stem FFRK Level 3 Confuse.png|Level 3 Confuse FFRK Lickety-Split Thundaga.png|Lickety-Split Thundaga FFRK Lich EA.png|Lich FFRK Lick.png|Lick FFRK Light Flare.png|Light Flare FFRK Light Pillar.png|Light Pillar FFRK Light Shell.png|Light Shell FFRK Lightning Bolt.png|Lightning Bolt FFRK Lightning Breath.png|Lightning Breath FFRK Lord of Arms EA.png|Lord of Arms FFRK Lucent Beam Lv8.png|Lucent Beam Lv8 M FFRK Mach Fan.png|Mach Fan FFRK Machine Gun.png|Machine Gun FFRK Mad Howling Moon.png|Mad Howling Moon FFRK Mad Withering Winds.png|Mad Withering Winds FFRK Maelstrom.png|Maelstrom FFRK Maelstrom FFVIII.png|Maelstrom (FFVIII version) FFRK Magitek Laser.png|Magitek Laser FFRK Magma Breath.png|Magma Breath FFRK Main Cannon.png|Main Cannon FFRK Mako Cannon.png|Mako Cannon FFRK Mana Beam.png|Mana Beam FFRK Mana Breath.png|Mana Breath FFRK Materia-Jammer.png|Materia-jammer FFRK Matra Magic ability.jpg|Matra Magic FFRK Megaflare EA.png|Megaflare FFRK Megavolt.png|Megavolt FFRK Megiddo Flame.png|Megiddo Flame FFRK Meltdown.png|Meltdown FFRK Metal Cutter.png|Metal Cutter FFRK Melting Bubbles.png|Melting Bubbles FFRK Mighty Guard EA.png|Mighty Guard FFRK Mind Blast.png|Mind Blast FFRK Mind Break.png|Mind Break FFRK Missile.png|Missile FFRK Monk Kick.png|Monk: Kick FFRK Moon Flute.png|Moon Flute FFRK Mucus.png|Mucus FFRK Mug EA.png|Mug FFRK Mustard Bomb.png|Mustard Bomb (FFV version) FFRK Mustard Bomb FFIX.png|Mustard Bomb (FFIX version) FFRK Mystery Waltz.png|Mystery Waltz FFRK Mystic Aura.png|Mystic Aura FFRK Mythril Knife.png|Mythril Knife N FFRK Net.png|Net FFRK Northern Cross EA.png|Northern Cross FFRK Not-So-Mighty Guard.png|Not-So-Mighty Guard FFRK Nova.png|Nova O FFRK Oblivion EA.png|Oblivion FFRK Octaslash.png|Octaslash FFRK Counter Oil Blast.png|Oil Blast FFRK Oil Shot.png|Oil Shot FFRK Omnegator.png|Omnegator FFRK Omnislash KH.png|Omnislash (KH) FFRK Osmose.png|Osmose P FFRK Pandora's Box.png|Pandora's Box FFRK Paper Storm.png|Paper Storm FFRK Paradigm Shift.png|Paradigm Shift FFRK Passado.png|Passado FFRK Perfect Defense.png|Perfect Defense FFRK Petaflare.png|Petaflare FFRK Petrify Gaze.png|Petrify Gaze FFRK Photon Spray.png|Photon Spray FFRK Photon Spray 2.png|Photon Spray FFRK Photon Wings.png|Photon Wings FFRK Piercing Laser.png|Piercing Laser FFRK Piazzo Shower.png|Piazzo Shower FFRK Pirouette.png|Pirouette FFRK Pirouette Pitch.png|Pirouette Pitch FFRK Plasma.png|Plasma FFRK Poison.png|Poison FFRK Poison Claw.png|Poison Claw FFRK Poison Breath.png|Poison Breath FFRK Poison Gas.png|Poison Gas FFRK Poison Mist.png|Poison Mist FFRK Poison Strike.png|Poison Strike FFRK Pollen.png|Pollen FFIX FFRK Pollen FFXII.png|Pollen FFXII FFRK Poltergeist EA.png|Poltergeist FFRK Pot Shot.png|Pot Shot FFRK Potion EA.png|Potion FFRK Propeller.png|Propeller FFRK Propeller Wind.png|Propeller Wind FFRK Protect.png|Protect FFRK Psycho Blast.png|Psycho Blast FFRK Psychokinesis.png|Psychokinesis FFRK Pulsar Burst EA.png|Pulsar Burst FFRK Pulse Beam.png|Pulse Beam FFRK Pyramid.png|Pyramid FFRK Pyroclasm EA.png|Pyroclasm Q FFRK Quake.png|Quake FFRK Quakeja.png|Quakeja FFRK Quakra.png|Quakra R FFRK Rage Bomber.png|Rage Bomber FFRK Ragnarok.png|Ragnarok FFRK Rainbow Wind.png|Rainbow Wind FFRK Ray.png|Ray FFRK Ray Bomb.png|Ray Bomb FFRK Razzia.png|Razzia FFRK Reanimagic.png|Reanimagic FFRK Reaper.png|Reaper FFRK Recovery.png|Recovery FFRK Red Light.png|Red Light FFRK Red Dragon Breath.png|Red Dragon Breath FFRK Reflect.png|Reflect FFRK Regurgitate.png|Regurgitate FFRK Rend Armor.png|Rend Armor FFRK Rend Shield.png|Rend Shield FFRK Rend Speed.png|Rend Speed FFRK Revenge of Arms.png|Revenge of Arms FFRK Right Breath.png|Right Breath FFRK Rippler.png|Rippler FFRK Rock Buster.png|Rock Buster FFRK Rod EA.png|Rod FFRK Rollerspin.png|Rollerspin FFRK Rolling Attack.png|Rolling Attack FFRK Rolling Fire.png|Rolling Fire FFRK Rough Divide EA.png|Rough Divide FFRK Round Edge.png|Round Edge FFRK Roxxor.png|Roxxor FFRK Ruby Flame.png|Ruby Flame FFRK Ruin EA.png|Ruin FFRK Rumble Rush EA.png|Rumble Rush FFRK Russian Roulette.png|Russian Roulette S FFRK S-Mine.png|S-Mine FFRK Saintly Beam.png|Saintly Beam FFRK Sandstorm.png|Sandstorm FFRK Sapphire Beam.png|Sapphire Beam FFRK Savage Claw.png|Savage Claw FFRK Scatter Spray Blizzaga.png|Scatter Spray Blizzaga FFRK Scintilla.png|Scintilla FFRK Scoop Art EA.png|Scoop Art FFRK Scorch.png|Scorch FFRK Scorcher.png|Scorcher FFRK Scourge.png|Scourge FFRK Scream FFXII.png|Scream FFRK Searchlight EA.png|Searchlight FFRK Self-Destruct EA.png|Self-Destruct FFRK Shadowblade.png|Shadowblade FFRK Shadow Flare EA.png|Shadow Flare FFRK Shadow Flare 2.png|Shadow Flare FFRK Shell.png|Shell FFRK Shift Break EA.png|Shift Break FFRK Shimmering Rain.png|Shimmering Rain FFRK Shine Blast EA.png|Shine Blast FFRK Shining Blade EA.png|Shining Blade FFRK Shock.png|Shock FFRK Shotgun.png|Shotgun FFRK Shout EA.png|Shout FFRK Sigh.png|Sigh FFRK Silence.png|Silence FFRK Slash.png|Slash FFRK Slashing Blow EA.png|Slashing Blow FFRK Sleep.png|Sleep FFRK Sleeping Gas.png|Sleeping Gas FFRK Slime.png|Slime FFRK Slow.png|Slow FFRK Slowga.png|Slowga FFRK Smite.png|Smite FFRK Smoke Shot.png|Smoke Shot FFRK Snowstorm.png|Snowstorm FFRK Snowstorm XII.png|Snowstorm XII FFRK Snowstorm XVI.png|Snowstorm XVI FFRK Sonic Break EA.png|Sonic Break FFRK Sonic Wave.png|Sonic Wave FFRK Sonic Wings.png|Sonic Wings FFRK Soul of Chaos.png|Soul of Chaos FFRK Soul Sphere.png|Soul Sphere FFRK Spellbind.png|Spellbind FFRK Spider Web.png|Spider Web FFRK Spin Drive EA.png|Spin Drive FFRK Spines.png|Spines FFRK Spiral Cut EA.png|Spiral Cut FFRK Spiral of Fire.png|Spiral of Fire FFRK Star Cross.png|Star Cross FFRK Steal EA.png|Steal FFRK Steel Ball.png|Steel Ball FFRK Stellar Circle 5 EA.png|Stellar Circle 5 FFRK Stock Break.png|Stock Break FFRK Stone.png|Stone FFRK Stop.png|Stop FFRK Storm Breath.png|Storm Breath FFRK Straightarrow EA.png|Straightarrow FFRK Strongest Sword.png|Strongest Sword FFRK Stun Laser ability.jpg|Stun Laser FFRK Sudden Cruelty.png|Sudden Cruelty FFRK Supersonic Wave.png|Supersonic Wave FFRK Swallow.png|Swallow FFRK Swath of Silence.png|Swath of Silence FFRK Sweep Laser.png|Sweep Laser FFRK Sword Dance EA.png|Sword Dance T FFRK Tail.png|Tail FFRK Counter Tail Gun.png|Tail Gun FFRK Counter Tail Laser.png|Tail Laser FFRK Tail Sweep.png|Tail Sweep FFRK Tail Whip.png|Tail Whip FFRK Take Over.png|Take Over FFRK Telega.png|Telega FFRK Tentacles.png|Tentacles FFRK Terra Break.png|Terra Break FFRK Thunder XIV.png|Thunder XIV FFRK Thunderburst.png|Thunderburst FFRK Thunder Barret.png|Thunder Barret FFRK Thunder Slash EA.png|Thunder Slash FFRK Thunderball.png|Thunderball FFRK Thunderbolt.png|Thunderbolt FFRK Titan EA.png|Titan FFRK Tidal Wave.png|Tidal Wave FFRK Tornado EA.png|Tornado FFRK Total Annihilation.png|Total Annihilation FFRK Tremor EA.png|Tremor FFRK Trine EA.png|Trine FFRK Triumphant Grasp.png|Triumphant Grasp FFRK Tropic Wind.png|Tropic Wind FFRK True Legend Blade EA.png|True Legend Blade FFRK Tsunami EA.png|Tsunami FFRK Turk Light.png|Turk Light FFRK Twister.png|Twister FFRK Type-97 Cannon.png|Type-97 Cannon U FFRK Ultima.png|Ultima FFRK Ultima FFVII.png|Ultima (FFVII) FFRK Ultima FFVIII.png|Ultima (FFVIII) FFRK Ultima FFIX.png|Ultima (FFIX) FFRK Ultima FFX.png|Ultima (FFX) FFRK Ultima Beam.png|Ultima Beam FFRK Ultima Weapon EA.png|Ultima Weapon FFRK Ultimate Darkja.png|Ultimate Darkja FFRK Ultimate Doomsday.png|Ultimate Doomsday FFRK Ultimate Flare.png|Ultimate Flare FFRK Ultimate Flare Star.png|Ultimate Flare Star FFRK Ultimate Freeze.png|Ultimate Freeze FFRK Ultimate Jecht Shot EA.png|Ultimate Jecht Shot FFRK Ultimate Photon.png|Ultimate Photon FFRK Ultimate Piercing Graviga.png|Ultimate Piercing Graviga FFRK Ultimate Scathe.png|Ultimate Scathe FFRK Ultimate Zantetsuken.png|Ultimate Zantetsuken FFRK Ultra Spark.png|Ultra Spark FFRK Unholy Darkness.png|Unholy Darkness V FFRK Vacuum Wave.png|Vacuum Wave FFRK Viral Smoke.png|Viral Smoke FFRK Virus EA.png|Virus FFRK Vivifying Lance.png|Vivifying Lance FFRK Venom.png|Venom W FFRK W Laser.png|W Laser FFRK Water-Gun.png|Water-gun FFRK Wakizashi.png|Wakizashi FFRK Wall.png|Wall FFRK Water.png|Water FFRK Water Scroll.png|Water Scroll FFRK Water Spout.png|Water Spout FFRK Waterpolo.png|Waterpolo FFRK Waterthrower.png|Waterthrower FFRK Wave Cannon.png|Wave Cannon FFRK Wheel.png|Wheel FFRK Wheel Toss.png|Wheel Toss FFRK Whirlwind.png|Whirlwind [FFIV] FFRK Whirlwind FFIX EA.png|Whirlwind [FFIX] FFRK Whirlwind FFXIII.png|Whirlwind [FFXIII] FFRK White Wind.png|White Wind FFRK Will o' the Wisp.png|Will o' the Wisp FFRK Wind.png|Wind FFRK Wind Slash EA.png|Wind Slash (SOLDIER 3rd version) FFRK Wind Slash EA 2.png|Wind Slash (Byblos version) FFRK Wing.png|Wing FFRK Wing Gale.png|Wing Gale FFRK Wrench.png|Wrench Z FFRK Zan.png|Zan FFRK Zanmato.png|Zanmato FFRK Zantetsuken EA.png|Zantetsuken FFRK Zantetsuken Reverse.png|Zantetsuken Reverse Unidentified FFRK Unknown Ability 1.png|Unknown Category:Enemy abilities in Final Fantasy Record Keeper Category:Enemy ability galleries